makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Corki and Jared
Corki and Jared is the relationship between Corki Chang and Jared Anderson. Corki likes Jared, and Jared likes Corki because he said he was depending on her. At first, Jared liked Corki only for a bet so that he wouldn't lose, but he actually developed feeling for her. They first met in Duet. Fan Names *'Jorki '(J'ared/C'orki) *'Cared '(C'orki/J'ared) *'Cored' (Co'rki/Ja'red) *'Jarki '(Jar'ed/Cor'ki) Moments Duet *Jared looked into Corki's eyes. *They met for the first time. *They shook hands. *They bump into each other. *Jared came into the auditorium and find Corki. *Jared was surprised that Corki was there. Failed Dreams *Jared was depending on Corki. *They both want to try out for the play. *Jared thinks that Corki should try out for the orchestra. I Can't Hear Me *Jared smiled at Corki during her performance. *Jared want to find out who Masked Girl is. Popular *They sat down on a bench together. *Jared said that no one could hold a grudge for more than three days, and Corki smiled. *Jared was wearing a Masked Girl t-shirt. The Situation *Corki starts looking at him romantically. *Jared is starting to figure out that Corki is masked girl. *They talked while Sun Hi tried to get her phone. *Jared (along with Caleb) moved into Corki's dorm room. *Jared found Corki's mask. The Campaign *Jared was mad because Corki lied to him. *Corki tells Jared that she is masked girl. *Jared forgives Corki for lying. *Corki puts the button on Jared. *Jared wants to go to the homecoming with Corki, but runs off. *Corki laughed when he gave too much information. Homecoming *Jared was speechless when Corki walked in. *Jared asked Corki to dance. *They nearly kissed. *Jared looked at Corki at one part when Sun Hi was singing her solo. Fashion Truck *They were both cast in the school play. The Troll *Jared texted Corki. *They know each other's numbers. *Corki wanted to look good. *Corki followed Jared's order. The Tutor *Corki said everything will be fine between them. *Jared asked for Corki's help. *Corki said yes to almost everything he says. *Jared wants her help to make Valerie become a better actress. *Jared confessed to Corki that he does yoga. *Corki is confused about the fact that he loves and does yoga. *Corki helped Jared with Mr. Stark. *Jared followed Corki's advice. *Jared picked her up and spun her around in the air. *They both know the vocal warm ups. *Jared wants Corki to be Dorothy. *Jared said Corki is the star. *Corki is the smartest person that he knows. Talent Show Redux *They were alone in the auditorium at the beginning of the episode. *Corki told Jared that she quit. *Jared thought Corki was pretending. *Corki doesn't like the fact that he changed the whole idea of the play, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. The Curse of Reality *They kissed. *The good luck ball broke and almost fell on them. Eggs *Jared pushed him and Corki out of the way before the ball fell. *Corki egged Jared. *Corki is mad Jared. *Corki found out it was a bet. *Even though it started as a bet, Jared developed real feelings for Corki. Similarities & Differences Similarities *They both go to Mackendrick Prep *They both have brown hair. *They like each other. *They were both part of the school play Differences *Corki is a girl; Jared is a boy. *Corki is in XO-IQ; Jared is not. *Jared has green eyes; Corki has brown. *Jared is 2 years older than Corki *Jared is a senior; Corki is a freshman. *Jared has many girls after him; Corki has no one other than Jared that the viewers know of Trademarks 'Place:' *Mackendrick Prep - They both go to the same preparatory school. They first met in the halls of Mackendrick Prep, in Duet. *The Auditorium - Corki and Jared had the most moments shared there. They bonded in Duet when Jared discovers her talent of playing the violin. They also rehearse for the play, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, there in several episodes. *Ryker's Rink - Jared often watches Corki and XO-IQ's performance there. They also went to homecoming together in Homecoming at Club Ry-Ri. 'Episode:' *Duet - They first met in this episode. They also bonded in the auditorium. When Corki bumps into Jared, they shook hands. Corki then develops a crush on him. In the middle of the episode, they were alone in the auditorium. *Homecoming - Jared asked Corki to the homecoming in this episode. When she walked in, Jared was stunned by her look. During Do You Know My Name, they danced and almost had their first kiss. *The Tutor - Jared asked for Corki's help to make Valerie a better actress. Corki then helps Jared by finding creative control. *The Curse of Reality - The had their first kiss in this episode. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Pairings with Jared Anderson